First Night  Animals
by Fang's Stalker
Summary: Lemons! I felt like doing a short sweet lemony FAX!  Hope you like and please review!


_Author's Note: _Okay, so I'll admit it. I got this idea after I read some M rated fanfics (I love those!) while listening to Animals by Nickelback. I think you get the point. LOL

Fang POV

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin_

Max and me have our own spot in the woods behind our house. We have been going out for almost 2 years now. And after saving the world we have a house in Kentucky. It was her birthday today so I decided to treat her.

"Fang, where are we going?" She asked again.

"To our spot."

"Why did you make me get dressed up then?"

"It's your birthday and I'm giving you a treat." I turned so she could see my suggestive grin.

"Oh." She breathed out in surprise. Her whole face lit up with excitement.

We get there and in no time, are in an intense fiery make out. Both of us making our own moans and shudders. Some clothes here and some clothes there; Max decided to play nce and straddled me. She was kissing my neck and unbuckling my pants at the same time. _If your going to be that way…_I flipped us so I was on top. I discarded any clothes of hers and quickly started sucking her . She started bucking and moaning wildly. Which only made me _so_ much harder!! She apparently noticed this because she whispered in my neck, "Are we going to do this?" She said so y, I couldn't think straight. All I wanted was Max. "Hell yeah." With that she gave me a seductive grin and we got into it.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go _

_'Cause everybody knows  
_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go _

_'Cause everybody knows  
_

_We're just a couple of animals_

___So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

We finished and did it again and again and again. We probably did it maybe four times that first night. As we lay in the shadows, I knew that I loved Max and wanted to do this again and again. We kissed some more before we thought we should get back.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
__"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  
_  
_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go _

___'Cause everybody knows  
_

___We're just a couple of animals_

___So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

When we got back, Iggy was shaking his head in shame and disgust. Max and me exchanged looks and said together, "Good night Iggy."

_That night we slept in the same bed and I loved every moment of it. __This is how it should be, forever and always………_

_**THE END**_

___End Note:_ Okay, I know, short oneshot but I felt like it. I know the story doesn't match the song that much…I just love the song and there were lemons so I put them together. I didn't want to get to graphic and scar young minds that I know read this when they shouldn't! I did this in like 20 minutes and didn't feel like putting in little details… Reviews would be awesome!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
